


there is a wall between the two of you

by Sylphia



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphia/pseuds/Sylphia
Summary: Cliff's musings about his childhood friend, Alm. Very short drabble.





	

####  **he is alm:**

it is he who tries to understand you, yet it is not enough for you to understand him. he speaks the language of a leader and you of a quiet follower, trying to learn the sights, sounds, and smells of the world outside your village, the only world you’ve ever known.

but it was also he who taught you how to read and gave you the gift of being able to immerse yourself in the world of fairytales and days gone by, while everyone else drinks at the tavern wondering where you’ve gone off to.

it is he whom you watch out the window wondering what you could say to him when there isn’t much on your mind at all. you don’t know how to talk to other people very well and you wonder if he knows that.

it was he who brought you together with tobin and gray, now your dearest friends.

it was he who grew apprehensive hearing of desaix’s merciless killing of the zofian king. it was he who searched tirelessly for a way to stand up to him.

it is he who has the strength you aspire to have someday, it is he who now speaks day by day of your potential and encourages you.

####  **he is alm.**

yet it is he who is always worlds apart from you,  
even when you walk the same road,  
and fight the same battles.

_and it is you who must prove yourself worthy of his praise._


End file.
